Harry and the Lera
by evenstar of the undyinglands
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts, things change. And Harry is caught up in a dangerous feeling. Is it love? And will Ron be able to cope with Harry getting the girl of his dreams? My first fanfic. Pls read and review
1. Default Chapter

HARRY AND THE LERA

When a new girl comes to Hogwarts, things change. And Harry is caught up in a dangerous feeling. Is it love? And will Ron be able to cope with Harry getting the girl of his dreams? My first fanfic. Pls read and review

The new girl walked up the steps of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry and paused at the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door, which lead to the great hall. She had only just transferred to Hogwarts from a very small school in Australia, which she had soon outgrown, so she had decided to go to a more challenging school there were more reasons but she didn't want to think about.

The door swung open and she stood in the middle of the great hall. This girl would have liked to say it was a dramatic entrance where everyone stopped to look at her, but unfortunately the room had only about ten people in it and none of them looked at the figure standing in the doorway. The girl stood there for about a minute until someone walked up top her.

'Lera Arell I presume.'

The girl nodded timidly and held out her hand

'I'm Hermione Granger. I am to show you around.' Said the bushy haired and bossy girl and she shook Lera's hand.

'Thankyou' said Lera.

And with that Hermione turned around and began walking towards the stairs.

'Excuse me,' said a voice. Hermione turned around

'Yes?'

'What do I do with my bags?'

'Oh, the house elves will move them into your room once you have been sorted. Don't worry you will have a sorting ceremony tonight but only a small one. Tomorrow is a hogsmede weekend and we can buy anything else you need then.'

'Thank you.'

'That's fine. I would do almost anything to get away from my hormone raged friends Harry and Ron.'

Lera laughed a small tinkly and sincere laugh.

'Well let's go. I'll show you around and then we will go to the sorting ceremony in Professor Dumbledore's office.

Lera checked her watch and saw that it was 5pm.

Hermione had turned out to be a great person. With an opinion on everything and a great personality. In turn Hermione had really enjoyed the intelligent female conversation. It was a great change from Harry and Ron.

'It is time for the sorting ok' Hermione said as they left the library.

'What will I have to do?' asked Lera.

'Oh a hat will be put on your head and you will be told which house you are in. you do know about the different houses don't you?'

'Yes. I did actually read the pamphlet you know!'

Hermione laughed.

'You are really good company. I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor.'

The door to Dumbledore's office swung open and the entered.

'Ah, my dear. Welcome to Hogwarts. I will make this brief as I am sure you are hungry and want to go to the feast down stairs.'

Lera laughed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he placed the old hat on Lera's head.

Hermione did not know what was said but Lera had a big smile on her face.

"Gryffindor!' yelled the hat.

Lera smiled and took the hat off her head.

Hermione was relived. She liked this girl.

'Well, I will let you go up to your dormitory. I will have some food sent up to you. I expect after coming from a school with only 100 people it would be hard to cope with our number of students.' Dumbledore's said.

'Ms Granger please escorts our guest up to your dormitory.

'Yes Professor.'

Hermione and Lera left the office and began to walk up the stairs, which led to the Gryffindor common room.

'Home.' Smiled Hermione "well for the next three months at least.'

Our dormitory is up those stairs. Shall we?'

Lera smiled and walked up the stairs following Hermione.

'Hermione! Hermione!' the voice yelled.

'Yes Ron' she called down to her friends standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's room.

'I didn't see you at dinner! And someone said the new girl had been sorted into this house and Seamus said she was HOT!'

'That's Ron' explained Hermione to Lera.

'Ron," she called down to him, 'she is up here at the moment listening to what you are saying!'

Ron's ears went very red and Harry standing next to him laughed.

'Good one Ron!'

Hermione came down the stairs blocking the girl behind her. Ron, whose face was still red, tried to see past her.

'May I introduce, in Ron's words, the hot new girl?'

The girl behind her came into view and Harry could see her clearly.

She had long, dark brown hair, elegantly tied into a plaited at the back of her head; she had olive skin and had the prettiest face he had ever seen. She also had the aurora of a girl who wasn't very sure of herself with guys. He fell in love with her immediately. So did, it appeared from his face, Ron. This is going to be strange thought Harry to himself. His best friend and he were in competition again.

'Hi. I am Lera Arell,' said the goddess like creature.

Her voice was like birds singing thought Harry in his own mind.

Hermione and Lera looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in unison.

'We'll just go up stairs and we'll see you again tomorrow.'

And with that they walked back up the stairs.

'Why did they look at me like that?' asked Lera.

'Well you aren't ugly or anything. You are quite pretty.'

'So... why were they looking at me like that?'

'I guess they thought you were hot.'

'And why did they look at me like that?' she asked again.

'That's what boys do. Don't they do that in Australia?'

'Yes but not like that. The red head has no subtly.'

'To true. That was Ron' laughed Hermione.

'I'm tired and I kind of want to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight,' said Hermione as she hoped into bed and blew out her candle.

'Yeah, goodnight.' Replied Lera as she to get into bed and blew out her candle.

But Lera did not fall asleep immediately. She lay there and looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about the dark head boy who had captured her heart. No, she told herself. I don't even know him. How can I know if I love him? But even after reasoning it out her still felt that feeling of love and security when she thought of him. It is probably unrequited. I doubt he would look twice at me. It is just because I am new.

And with that she fell asleep with the image of the boy named Harry filling her dreams.

A/N this is my first fan fic so please read and review. Tell me if you like the story etc.

Luv the Evenstar


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two 

Harry sprinted down the stairs. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. It was cold, being December, but the sun was shinning and a touch of the cold which could be felt everywhere had gone. The reason Harry was running was a) because it was a Hogsmede day and b) because he wanted to see if Lera was down in the common room. Secretly Harry wanted to talk to her before Ron was awake. He checked his watch. That should give me about half an hour, he thought to himself. He stopped just before reaching the bottom and made sure he looked ok.

He walked off the staircase calmly and found Hermoine sitting in a chair, reading her book. A bag was next to her and she looked ready to be off.

'Where is Lera?' asked Harry.

'She is in the shower. She isn't used to this cold weather. In Australia it is really hot at the moment. We are going clothes shopping for some warmer clothes for her today. We didn't think you would want to come.' Replied Hermoine.

' Clothes shopping? I love clothes shopping!' said Harry. If the truth was to be told, he hated clothes shopping.

' You know, Harry, you like her, yeah?' stated Hermoine.

'I don't even know her,' said Harry a bit sadly.

' Why did she say something?' he asked excitedly.

'No, she did say that Ron had no subtly' Harry laughed 'I don't think she is used to having people look at her and in a school so big we should probably introduce her to them slowly.' Hermoine said 'she will have a chance to meet all our class on Monday.'

It was at that point that Lera walked down the stairs. Harry noticed that she had a good body. She wore a blue top and jeans with a long coat. Around her neck she had a silver 3-leafed clover with three diamonds in the middle. She looked plain and yet so pretty. He tried not to stare.

'It is so cold here.' She said. 'When is summer here?'

'We don't get summer like you do. Our summer is like your warm winter days.' Replied Hermoine.

' Well, lets go.' Said Harry.

'Aren't we going to wait for Ron?' asked Hermoine.

'He's sleeping, I'll leave a note for him to say that we'll be at Hogsmede waiting for him.' And with that Harry sprinted up stairs, grabbed parchment and a pen and scribbled something hardly legible to Ron. He sprinted down stairs to find the girls waiting by the door.

' Lets go,' he said

They walked out of the common room. For the first time Lera noticed how big the school really was. The previous day she had been more interested in not getting lost instead of looking up and seeing the size of the school.

' I'll never be able to find my way around here!' she stated

'You'll get used to it.' Said Harry. She laughed.

'How long will it take?' she asked dramatically.

'It will take at least a week but you may learn faster, my young padawan,' replied Harry. They both laughed and Harry fell in love with her again.

'They both are getting along fine' Hermoine thought to herself. Hermoine could see the chemistry and she smiled.

'Come on,' we'll never get there at that pace.' And she walked faster to the Entrance with Harry and Lera walking next to each other behind her.

They arrived in Hogsmede half an hour later and they went straight in to the pub. Lera was shivering and Hermione thought it would be best to warm her up before they attempted shopping. Lera sat there laughing and shivering, talking to Harry and slowly she felt her body warm up.

When Lera looked warm enough Hermoine bustled them out and onto the street. They walked in silence for a minute before they entered 'the fashion witch', a shop that sold the most fashionable in witching wear. Lera looked at the clothes and went through the rack on the left while Harry looked at the right rack and Hermoine looked at the bargain section.

Lera had picked out some nice clothes and was about to pay for them when Ron burst into the shop.

' Harry, Hermoine. Why didn't you wait for me?' he asked

' You were sleeping and we wanted to get an early start,' replied Hermoine.

'Yes but... why are we in a clothes shop?' asked Ron.

'Lera needed some winter clothes and we decided to help her out' was Harry's reply.

'Lera's here?' asked Ron, 'where?'

'Behind you.'

Ron turned around and saw the girl standing behind him in silent laughter.

'Um... hello,' he said 'I'm Ron'

'Hello Ron.' She replied. 'It is nice to meet you.'

'Good to meet you to,' said Ron blushing slightly.

''Um,'said Harry interrupting Ron, 'lets go and get some lunch. I'm starving.'

Although Harry hated to admit it he was really worried when Ron started talking to her and he spent most of the time placing himself between Lera and Ron. He didn't really have to worry as he found out later that night.

Ron and Hermoine had gone to bed. Hermoine because she was tired and Ron because Harry had put a little something in his pumpkin juice. Nothing strong but relatively effective.

Lera sat there in an armchair reading while Harry finished off his Potions essay. Something he would have done earlier but he had to have a reason to stay up.

'So... what do you think of Hogwarts?' he asked her.

'Its a lot bigger than my previous school.' She replied

'There are also some really nice people.

There was something pulling at Harry. 'Do you like Ron?' he blurted out.

'Um... no. I mean he is nice and all but not in the way I think you are talking about.'

Harry smiled. 'Ok'

'What are these teachers like?' Lera asked looking down at her timetable.

Harry took the timetable and saw that they were in almost all the same classes.

'Well... McGonagall is the head of this house, she is strict, Snape is head of slytherin and he is an evil twisted man, Treawalny is a fake, Sprout is nice, Hagrid rocks and I don't know this teacher.' He said looking at her muggle studies teacher. Ask Hermoine. She did muggle studies in 3rd year.

'Thanks.'

'That's fine.'

'I might go to bed now. I'm tired.'

'Yeah, goodnight,' replied Harry.

And with that Lera got up and walked up the stairs and into her dormitory, Harry's eyes following her all the way.

Harry sat there for a bit longer before he too got up and went to bed.

Lera entered the dormitory quietly. There were 4 sleeping forms in the beds. One person was awake and sitting up in her bed.

'So, how's Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Um... fine!' she replied.

'You like him, don't you?' Hermione stated rather than asked.

'I don't even know him, very well,' replied the girl.

' You spent all day with him!'

'That isn't enough to know someone!'

'Just answer the question.'

'Fine, maybe I do sort of like him.'

'I knew it. Ha. This is great!'

Lera looked at her oddly.

'Why is this great?'

'Cause... goodnight.'

And with that Hermione lay down in her bed.

Lera looked at her for a moment. She then went and changed into her PJ's and lay down on her bed.

Well this will be an interesting term.

Monday morning dawned grey and snowy. Lera had to be awoken by Hermione.

'If you want a shower before breakfast, you should probably get up,' she whispered in the girl's ear.

Lera got up

'I'll wait for you downstairs.' Said Hermione as she walked out the door.

Hermione walked down the stairs to find Harry and Ron sitting in their armchairs by the fire doing some last minute homework they had neglected on the weekend.

'Good morning sunshine,' she said to Ron. He growled at her.

'Good morning lover boy,' Harry's head snapped up immediately. 'What?' he asked

'Oh c'mon Harry, she likes you, you like her. Can you make it anymore obvious?' she asked him.

He too growled at her in response.

At that moment Lera walked down stairs looking slightly tired and caring her school bag.

'Ok, lets go down to breakfast,' said Hermione cheerfully.

Lera, who had no idea what Hermione, had said to Harry, was wondering why Harry was looking at her like that.

Harry who had no idea if what Hermoine said was true or not. So he walked behind Lera looking at her. Trying to pick up something from her body language if it was true.

As they entered the Great Hall Lera stopped dead in her tracks.

'It is so big. And the ceiling...' she exclaimed.

They walked over to the Gryfindor table. Harry noticed a few heads turning and for once they weren't looking at him. Lera had captured the majority of male's attention.

Even Draco Malfoy which Harry didn't like one bit.

They sat down and started helping themselves to food.

'Could you please pass the toast?' asked Lera

Harry passed it to her ' Could you please pass the jam?' he asked

'Sure.'

'Thanks'

They ate in silence for a minute before Hermoine said ' what do we have first today?'

'Double potions' groaned Ron.

'Is potions bad?' asked Lera.

'No, just the teacher. Snape is of the worst teacher we have. Except for Umbridge.'

'What does she teach?'

' Defence against the dark arts. She doesn't teach so we have our own Defence association. Our next meeting is tonight. You wanna come?' said Harry

'I'd love to.'

'It's just about time for potions. We should go,' came Hermoine voice.

They got up and started walking towards the entrance when a voice Harry hated.

'Why, mud blood, weasel and scar face. What are you doing?'

'Trying to get past an annoying thing standing in the way. You?' asked Hermoine sweetly.

'And who is this?' he asked his eyes taking in every detail of Lera.

' This is Lera. She is new. Go away Malfoy.' Said Harry

'I'll see you in class Lera,' he said in a nice voice. He turned and stalked away.

' Ignore him. He is pure evil,' said Hermoine.

They walked into the potions classroom. They sat down with Lera in the middle as a form of protection. Lera appreciated but didn't think it was necessary until Snape walked in and she saw why the hated him so much.

All through the lesson he ignored her until the end when he came up to her.

'Lera Arell.'

'Yes,' she said, cowering in her seat.

' You have missed a lot this year. You will start catching up. Tonight you will do the assigned homework and you can read this book and write a 3 page summary on what you learnt.' He said giving her a book entitled, potions and potion makers. Which was defiantly the thickest book Lera had ever seen. 'I expect that done by Wednesday.' He said and stalked over to look at Harry's potion. 'Pitiful. I expect a 2 page essay on how you went wrong and how you will fix it.' He stalked over to lavenders and started lecturing her on stirring a delicate potion.

Lera looked at the book, stunned. 'Will all the teachers do that?' she asked timidly.

' Don't think so. I suggest straight after lunch we go to the library.' Said Harry. Ron grumbled. He hated rushing his food.

The bell went and they all stood up.

'What's next?' Lera asked.

'History of magic.' Replied Ron.

They walked in silence to the next classroom, sat down and took out their books. Professor Binns came out of the blackboard, which startled Lera and he began his lecture. Within 10 minutes the whole class except for Hermoine and Lera were all in a stupor. Hermoine taking notes and Lera listening carefully to the dull speech about goblin Rebellions. Harry was looking at Lera out of the corner of his eye. He noticed how her hair fell down her back in long, dark waves. How her breath made her chest move, how her eyes stayed focus in their piercing gaze, how her beautiful lips opened slightly to breathe and how she seemed to be flawless.

In no time at all, the bell had gone.

Professor Binns said ' Is Lera Arell in this class? Please stay behind for a few minutes.'

Harry got up with everyone else.

'I'll wait for you outside,' he whispered in her ear.

'Thanks' she whispered back.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked out of the classroom.

'I'll meet you guys in the hall,' he said.' I'll wait for Lera.'

Hermoine shrugged and began to walk off. Ron looked as if he was about to stay but his stomach rumbled and he decided to trail after Hermoine calling 'Hermoine, wait up.'

Inside Lera walked up to Binns.

' Lera, you have missed a lot this term so I would ask if you borrow Hermione's notes and read through them to help you understand what we are doing. I would also ask that you write a 2 page essay on Goblin rebellions.

She nodded and walked out of the classroom. Harry was waiting for her and she smiled at him. 'Thanks for waiting.' She said.

'No problem. What did he want?'

'I have to write a 2 page essay on Goblin rebellions and read all hermione's notes. I don't think I can come to the D.A tonight. Sorry.'

'That's fine.' He replied.

'How is Hogwarts so far?' he asked.

'I love the people here,' she smiled.

'So, tell me about yourself.'

'What do you want me to tell you?'

'What about everything. From the start.'

'It is a long story.'

'We can dawdle.'

'Well I grew up in Perth. A city in Australia. I was 5 when my mother died.' She paused and then continued, 'my father raised me. He was a muggle so didn't really understand the magic thing, but he learnt to live with it. When I turned 11 my letter from the witches and wizards institute came. I was there for 4 years when my father had a serious attack. He doesn't even know who I am; he can't remember his name or anything. He was attacked by bad wizards.' She looked at her feet while trying to control tears; Harry put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest. 'I went to live with my aunt and uncle. They decided that moving to another school would be a good idea. So we moved here.'

They were almost at the hall and they could hear the noise from it.

'My parents are dead too. They died when I was about one. I live with my aunt and uncle too.'

'I know. You're famous. Even in Australia.'

'Are you really hungry?' he asked the quietly sobbing girl.

'Not really,' she replied.

'Do you wanna go up to the common room?'

'Thank you.'

They made their way up to the common room. Harry's arm was still around Lera. They walked in thoughtful silence. They entered the common room and found it empty. They took a seat in one of the couches.

'You wanna talk about anything else?' he asked

'No. I don't want to scare you away,' she replied truthfully.

'I don't scare that easily,' he said with a touch of a grin.

'Stick around and you may discover more!' she said sweetly.

Harry leant over to her. 'I won't go anywhere.' He leant in to kiss her but she pulled away. 'Harry, I don't think we should.'

'Maybe we should,' he said his face still very close to hers.

'Maybe we...' but she trailed off as their lips met.

Her lips were as soft as they looked.

Lera's stomach did a back flip and it was like time stopped and nothing mattered accept the next moment. Reluctantly they parted.

'Was that so bad?' he asked

'No... but... maybe...'

'Stop making excuses Lera. I really like you'

Lera looked at him for a moment and Harry saw in her eyes something that wasn't there before. It was fear.

'No,' she almost yelled, ' I won't let it.'

And with that she ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry sat there feeling bewildered. What had just happened? Why had she said she wouldn't let it?

A/n. pls read and review.

Luv ya all

The evenstar


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermoine and Ron walked in two seconds later.

'Why weren't you at lunch?' asked Hermoine.

'Um... Lera is upstairs. I think you should talk to her.' Said Harry

Hermoine walked up the stairs and cautiously opened the door asking 'Lera?'

Lera was in the corner of the room shaking.

'Lera? You ok?'

Lera sat there shaking until she said,' I won't let it happen again.'

'Let what happen again?'

'Let that happen.'

'What is that?'

'I can not love him.'

'Why not?'

'Last time it ended in the loss of my father.'

Hermoine edged closer.

'What happened?'

'I fell in love with the wrong person. His father came after me. He was a powerful wizard. He came to keep me away from his son. Permanently. Dad got in the way of the deadly curse. He was wearing an amulet mum had made him. He didn't die. He just lost everything else.'

Hermoine was silent for a minute.

'That happened once. It won't happen again.'

'How do I know?'

'You don't. You have to trust yourself. Besides Harry doesn't have a dad and he really likes you. I can tell.'

The girl didn't reply.

'c'mon,' said Hermione,' lets go to Muggle studies.'

And the girl nodded her head and grabbed her books and walked out of the dormitory.

It was three weeks after Lera had come to Hogwarts. She had settled down well and was thoroughly enjoying herself. Harry hadn't kissed her again, but the two had spent many nights sitting up and talking in the common room when everyone else had gone to sleep. They also shared moments of just looking in each others eyes. Brown into green. And often their hands would brush against one another's. Nobody really noticed as romance was all over the hormone raged teenagers. Well, that is to say that nobody except Ron and Hermoine noticed. Ron had silently given up on the idea of Lera and him and Hermione was always there for Lera to talk to. We find the two girls sitting on Lera's bed sharing a bag of every flavoured bean.

'I don't know what to do,' sated Lera.

'Just tell him how you feel,' replied Hermione, taking a bite of a red bean.

'He doesn't seem to want to make the first move,'

'He already did. But he frightened you. He is waiting for you,'

'Why can't he just do something,'

'do you want me to talk to him for you?'

'could you? thanks so much Herms.'

The two girls sat in silence.

'what do you want him to do?'

'something. Kiss me again?'

'I'll talk to him,' she promised.

'Harry!' called Hermione as she saw him coming through the portrait hole.

The common room was empty and Harry had just gotten back from Quidditch practice.

'what's up Hermione?' he asked.

'where is Ron?'

'having a shower.'

'I think we need to talk about Lera,' said Hermione.

'why?'

'Because you are ignoring what is in front of your nose.'

'how so?'

'ok...' started Hermione as though she was explaining something to a toddler, 'you like her, she likes you,'

'so?'

'so do something about it.'

'last time she got scared.'

'she won't this time.'

'how do you know?'

'I've been talking to her and I think she is over it.'

'So what should I do?'

'I will not plan it for you. Think about it yourself.'

And with that she walked off leaving Harry standing there, deep in thought.

It was two days later and Lera was walking back from some last minute study in the library when a voice behind her said

'Hey Lera,' and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

'um... hello,' said Lera. She was a bit unsure about this person as he was such a bastard to her friends.

'I Just got a new Broom, sent from home. You want to try it out?'

'um.. no thanks,' she said and started walking away from him.

He grabbed her arm, 'c'mon'

'no,' she said trying to pull free.

'I know you want to,' he said as he pulled his face near hers.

It was more than Lera could take. She punched him in the face. He let go of her swearing. He reached for her again. She tried to run but he was too quick. He grabbed her shirt and slapped her face.

'You'll pay for that bitch,' he said.

'let go of me!' she yelled.

He smiled at her. A crazy sort of smile. 'no.' he pulled his hand back as though he was about to punch her. His hand began to come down but something stopped it. Harry had arrived when he heard her terrified screams. He pulled Malfoy off her. Lera blacked out.

After Harry was finished with Malfoy. He bent down and picked up the limp form of Lera and carried her back to the common room. He laid her out on the couch. She slowly opened her eyes. She reached out her hand to his face. He leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back. When he pulled away he was afraid he would see that same fear, but it wasn't there. A small smile played on her lips and she lay back down closing her eyes.

Harry sat there for a bit longer before he too lay down and went to sleep.

He woke up half an hour later to noise in the room. He quickly sat up. Lera was still next to him sleeping peacefully.

Ron entered.

'what happened to her?'

'Malfoy attacked her.'

'oh.' Was all he could say. 'is she ok?'

'yes.' Harry chose to not mention what she had done when she woke up, 'she'll be fine.'

Ron and Harry looked at each other for a bit.

' you like her, don't you;' said Ron

'yes,' replied Harry.

Ron nodded and turned to leave.

' Ron, why are we like this?'

Ron shrugged and walked out.

Ron pushed past a figure in the door.

'sorry Hermione.'

Hermione looked at Harry, exasperated. 'Are you two fighting again?'

'I don't know what his problem is.'

'oh Harry, isn't it obvious?'

'No.'

'I explain it to you nearly every year. One day, maybe one day you will listen. He is jealous Harry, you beat him again. But this time it was to a girl.'

Harry sighed. 'can you talk to him for me please?'

'fine,' said Hermione as she turned to leave. It seemed to her that all she was doing was sorting out other people's problems. She sighed. They were her friends. She climbed out of the portrait hole and went to look for Ron.

Harry turned his attention back to Lera. She was waking up again. She would be all right

Lera recovered fine. Malfoy, how ever had a nasty bruise over his eye, where Lera had punished. However he would have rather died than admit that a girl had beaten him up.

A couple of days later a notice appeared on the Gryffindor notice board.

It read

5TH YEARS AND UP

ON THE 1ST OF JANUARY THERE WILL BE A BALL

ALL STUDENTS FROM 5TH, 6TH AND 7TH YEARS

ARE EXPECTED TO BE THERE.

MUGGLE CLOTHING.

BALL GOWNS ETC TO BE WORN

Today was the 20th of December and there was a hogsmede trip coming up. it was the holidays so no one was really worrying about schoolwork so everyone's attention was turned to the ball, partners and what to wear.

'Hermione, I have nothing to wear,' said Lera one afternoon as they were sitting on Hermione's bed discussing the ball.

'we can by something tomorrow in Hogsmede if you want,' said Hermione. She had her dress picked out but hadn't told anyone what it looked like. She needed to buy accessories anyway.

'that would be so good. What are you wearing?'

'Big Surprise. You'll see on the 1st.'

'Not fair Herms.'

'has Harry asked you to go with him as a date?'

'He asked me this morning. I said yes. Has anyone asked you?'

'Yes. Ron asked me.'

'what is happening with you and Ron?'

'nothing,' replied the girl going slightly red.

'sure, sure. I can tell and even if you don't tell me, I will find out.'

Hermione sat there for a minute contemplating whether to tell or not.

She decided against saying anything. All would be revealed in the fullness of time.

the next day, the 24th Christmas Eve, dawned bright and clear. Today would also be used for last minute Christmas shopping as well as dress shopping. Hermione and Lera decided it would be best if the boys weren't with them as they thought it would be a better surprise for them. They started at the fashion witch, Dress for formal occasions. They walked in and looked at some clothes.

'I like this one,' said Lera holding up a dress. Hermione screwed up her face.

'you don't like it?' asked Lera.

'No,'

they looked around for a bit longer.

'what about this one?'

the answer was the same as they first. They went through this about 3 more times before Lera found the perfect dress. She payed for it and they walked out into the street. Next they went into an accessory shop and both bought some gorgeous jewellery. (a/n you will find out what they bought later.)

they then met up with Harry and Ron for lunch.

'hey Harry,' said Lera as she went up and kissed him.

'hey Lera,' he replied, 'what did you buy? Can I see?'

'you can see on the first.'

'no fair.' He grumbled.

The rest of the day he kept trying to see into the bags until Lera finally got annoyed and magically made the contents invisible. Harry grumbled for a second but then gave up. they had lunch in one of the cafes. Lera ordered Lasagne, Harry order spaghetti, Ron ordering a burger and Hermione ordering a salad.

After lunch they decided to split up again. Harry and Lera, and Hermione and Ron. They went their separate ways saying that they would meet up in an hour.

Lera walked side by side with Harry holding his hand.

They went into a few shops and bought some last minute presents. After that they decided to go up to the shrieking shack. They sat there on a rock, wit5h Lera resting her head on Harry's chest, listening to him breathe.

'Lera,' said Harry.

'yes,' she sighed

'I love you,' he stated simply.

Lera's head came off his chest and she turned to face him. She reached out her hand to him.

'I love you too.'

They leant over and kissed and then went back to their previous positions but each of them had this warm feeling in their hearts. The knowledge that they were both loved.

Christmas day dawned bright and clear. Lera awoke to find a pile of presents on the end of her bed. Hermione woke too and they both started to unwrap their individual presents.

'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas.'

From Hermione she had received a book, from Ron she had received a bag of assorted lollies and from Harry she had unwrapped a beautiful case. Curiously she opened it. In the case contained a ring. (not an engagement ring. They're too young!) but a beautiful ring which had 3 blue sapphires in the middle of an ornate shape. It was beautiful and Lera immediately put it on her right, ring finger. She admired it before Hermione came up to her.

'wow, is that from Harry?'

Lera couldn't answer. She just nodded her head.

'thanks for the present by the way,' said Hermione, 'I love it,'

Lera smiled.

'lets go down for breakfast,' said Hermione.

They walked down the stairs. At the bottom were Harry and Ron waiting for them. Lera immediately ran up to Harry and kissed him passionately. 'I love it so much. Thank you.'

Harry was surprised to see tears of joy in her eyes.

'thanks for the watch,' he replied. He placed his arm around her and they walked down to breakfast.

They day appeared to blur together for Lera. There were celebrations, exchanges of gifts and Merry Christmas and then the Christmas feast at the end. Lera fell asleep that night with a warm feeling of security in her stomach. She was safe and loved.

The next week past quickly for everyone. Finally it was the first of January. The girls left the boys at lunchtime with a quick kiss from Harry they made arrangements to meet at 6 o'clock that night for the dance. The girls went up stairs. They both had showers and dressed in their dressing gowns did facials and relaxed in the safety of their dormitory. It was very noisy all through Gryffindor house as everyone prepared themselves for the dance. Lavender and Pravati were also in the Dormitory. They too had facemasks on and the four girls lounged around reading fashion magazines and talking excitedly.

All the dresses were laid out on the beds and accessories on the tables. At around 4 o'clock all faces were washed and hair dried.

'Hermione and Lera talked excitedly about the dance and their dates. Hermione did Lera's hair and make up and in return Lera did Hermione.

At 5 minutes to 6 they were all ready. They walked down the stairs to see the guys waiting below for them.

To Harry it was like a dream. The girls left thyme at lunch. He and Ron had spent the rest of the time in the common room until 5 when they went and got ready. They had then gone and waited down stairs for the girls. At 6 o'clock on the dot Hermione and Lera came down. They both looked gorgeous. Lera wore a deep blue, silky dress with thin straps. Two thin bits of hair at the side of her face were tied at the back of her head, leaving her long, thick hair to fall down her back. Around her neck she wore the 3-leaf clover necklace she always wore. On her wrist she had a beautiful bracelet and in her hair she had a small tiara. Her face had light make up on which just highlighted her beautiful features. To put it plainly she looked so pretty that he was sure he would die if he couldn't have her forever. His attention moved to Hermione.

She wore a red dress, similar to Lera's. she too looked gorgeous.

Harry held out his arm for Lera. She took it. He whispered in her ear,' You look stunning.'

She blushed slightly 'thank you. You look pretty hot yourself.' He smiled

'thank you.'


	4. chapter 4

Harry and Lera walked side-by- side down to the great hall. They entered the great hall. The room was colourfully decorated. There was a band of wood nymphs in the corner, accompanied by a pixie singer. The sweet, angelic music reverberated around the great hall. Couples danced on the dance floor and around the room were tables set up for dinner. Harry, Lera, Ron and Hermione walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

Food appeared before them. Harry and Lera looked at each other and smiled. They started eating their meals.

After they had finished Ron and Hermione got up and danced. Lera could see them swaying to the gentle music. She knew they were no more than friends but they still looked really comfortable with each other.

Harry and Lera sat there. They looked at each other. Lera felt so happy.

'Are you having fun?' asked Harry

'Yeah. Are you?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh my god I love this song!' exclaimed Lera as her favourite song came on.

'Do you want to dance?'

Lera nodded and stood up, taking Harry's hand. He led her onto the dance floor. They got into position. Harry's arms around her waist and Lera's arms around his neck. They started to sway in time to the music.

I wonder how I ever made it through a day

How did I settle for a world in shades of gray

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes

Where the world stretched out in front of me and I realized

They danced in time to the music. Lera was so close; Harry could smell her vanilla scent.

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again, I wasn't really living

I never lived, before your love

Lera could feel Harry, so close to her. It was intoxicating.

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how I survived without your kiss

'Cause you've given me a reason to exist

For the entire duration of the song only two people existed in the world.

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you breathed your love into me just in time

And the song ended.

Harry and Lera reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Another song started. It was a song neither of them had heard.

They sat back down at the table.

Hermione and Ron were still dancing.

A boy Lera had never seen before approached the table where they sat.

'Hey. I am James from Hufflepuff. Um. Do you want to dance?' he asked Lera.

'Um. Sure,' she said. She shrugged at Harry.

'I'll be back later,' she said.

James led Lera onto the dance floor leaving Harry where he was.

Harry sat there for a bit. Looking at Lera and James who were twirling around the dance floor. Lera looked really happy and it made Harry so jealous. He could feel his blood boiling. He watched as this stranger danced with his girlfriend. He could see them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Lera twirled around with James. As they danced, twirled and dipped they talked.

James was really nice and he was a really good dancer.

'What year are you in?' she asked him, breathlessly at one point.

'I'm in 6th year. You?'

'I'm in 5th.'

'I haven't seen you around very often?'

'I came over from Australia about two months ago. My old school wasn't nearly as big as this one.' She laughed.

He dipped her.

'Do you like it here?'

'Yes. I love it.' She said as she twirled away and back in to him.

'Hey, do you want to meet up some time? I would love to get to know you better.'

' Sure.'

'That's great.'

The song finished. Lera felt slightly reluctant to leave but she had told Harry she would only be gone for a short time.

'Do you want to come and sit with us?' she asked him.

'No. I have some friends over the other side. I'll find you or owl you.'

James went over to the opposite side of the hall.

Lera went and sat next to Harry.

'Did you have fun?' he asked.

There was something about his tone that Lera didn't like.

'Yes. He is a good dancer.'

Harry sat there in silence for a minute.

'I might go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute.'

And he got up and left leaving Lera alone to contemplate what had sparked his new mood.

A/n I am going some where with this. Trust me. Thankyou to the ONE person who reviewed. And I am sorry but they are only 15. They aren't getting married.

OK peoples. Please review and tell me what you think. That includes you Angela.

Luv the

Evenstar


	5. chapter 5

A/n WTF?? Mary sue??

Ok reviewers just grind my nose into the dirt and hey, while you're at it add some salt. This is my FIRST fan fic. Of course it will suck!!!!!!!

Please, just one person give me a positive review. Just one person. **looks around to look for that one person**

**hangs head and starts to sob.**

'ok Emily, they are trying to help you.'

'but the pain, the pain.'

'I know it hurts'

etc.

water fairy rose- I usually write plays so this is a bit different.

ok, here I go. Continuing with my fan fic.

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Lera sat there just wondering about how Harry had acted. He wasn't himself, that was obvious. She was a little worried about the new change. He always acted so caring around her. She sensed it was jealousy. But what did Harry have to be jealous about.

She pondered the problem for a few more moments and then just concluded with. It is his problem. He can deal with it himself. She would not let him ruin a good night.

(a/n. see. Not so perfect. Would a perfect person not give a dam?)

she stood up and her eyes searched for James. He was sitting on the other side of the room, talking to his friends.

She started walking to where he was sitting, thinking that at least he would want to dance and he wouldn't through a hissy fit at the same time.

'hey,' he greeted her.

'hey, do you want to dance?'

he nodded, smiled and stood up. they walked over to the dance floor and stared to dance to the song. It was a livly tune which required a lot of movement. They danced in silence.

Lera wondered more about Harry. What was wrong with him? Was it something she had said? A sudden thought just occurred to her. Maybe he was jealous of her dancing with James? But that was ridiculous. They had only met james that night. And what did harry have to be jealous about?

_You are dancing with james now. You didn't wait for him to come back from the bathroom, you just left._ She gasped as James dipped her unexpectedly.

_That's not fair. He was in a huff._

_That's no reason to leave him._

(a/n Gollum moment!!)

_shush. I am trying to have a good night here._ And she trod firmly on that little voice. She would have a good night whether harry wanted her to or not. Besides he was not her keeper. She could do what ever she wanted.

Lera and james danced like that until midnight when the dance ended. (a/n why is it always midnight?)

They clapped and applauded the band and started to make there way to the hall.

James yelled something that Lera couldn't hear.

She shrugged her shoulders and pointed up the stairs. They moved up, above the noise.

'what are you doing tomorrow?' he asked her.

'Not a lot.'

'you want to meet up?'

'Owl me tomorrow and I will think about it,' she said, with a cheeky smile.

'talk to you later,' he said and he walked up the stairs to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Lera smiled to herself. James was such a great person. She smiled and walked back up to the common room.

When she entered Harry was waiting on a chair.

'where did you go?' he asked.

'I was dancing with â someone,' she didn't really want to say that it was James.

'sure,' he said, unconvincingly 'i'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.'

And with that he went up the stairs.

Lera went and collapsed on the sofa. She was exhausted and confused. She had only danced with him. That didn't mean they were going out or anything.

She sighed and went up to bed. Hardly noticing the fact that she hadn't seen Hermione all night except for once.

A/n. please read and review. Just please be nice. Please, please, please. I am begging you.

Luv you all, except for those of you who gave me evil reviews.

Evenstar.


	6. chapter 6

A/n . I am Australian so maybe that explains something, but WHAT THE HELL IS A MARY SUE??????????

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am so touched. I GOT GOOD REVIEWS, With constructive critism. dances around in a circle

angeD'espoir – I read your fic. It is really good.

Well on with the story.

Chapter 6

When Lera walked down the stairs the next morning, Harry was no where to be seen.

She shrugged and walked down to breakfast.

She entered the great hall and saw Hermione sitting down eating with Ron and Harry. She walked over to them.

'did everyone have fun last night?'

'I did. We should do that more often,' said Hermione

'what about you Ron?' asked Lera looking over at Ron who was busy stuffing his mouth full of eggs. He said something which no one could interpret and put his thums up.

Lera smiled and turned her attention to Harry. 'You?'

'yeah, sure, whatever.' Lera suspected he was still in an odd mood from yesterday.

At that point the owls arrived. One fluttered down to Lera. She opened the letter.

_Dear lera,_

_Do you want to meet up today. We could meet in the garden near green house 2._

_Hope to see you there_

_James._

Lera smiled and quickly scribbled...

See you there 

She attached the letter to the owls leg and he took off. Lera couldn't help but feel a touch guilty. She had said that she would do homework with harry today but this was important as well. She tried to reason with herself. _He is nice and Harry is in a bad mood._

_But you are the one who put him in the bad mood. You should stay and make up to him._

_No Way. If he has a problem with me talking to another guy then he must be to posesive for me to like anyway._

_But..._her other voice tried to cut in but she shut it up.

'Who was that from?' asked Harry.

'um... my aunt. She was just saying hi,' replied Lera. She wasn't going to tell him she was meeting james especially when it was James that helped put him in that mood.

Harry nodded, unconvincingly. 'sure.'

Lera and Harry didn't talk after that.

After breakfast, Hermione pulled Lera aside. 'ok. You had better tell me what is going on!'

Lera sighed. 'last night I danced most of the night with this guy named James. I think Harry got a little pissed.'

'he is more than pissed, sweety, he is really..' she trailed off, not finding a word for what Harry was.

'that letter wasn't from your aunt was it,' Hermione stated.

'It was from James. He wants to meet up today.'

'Are you going?' asked Hermione, shocked.

'Yes.'

'You are cheating on Harry with a guy you met last night!' she exclaimed.

'shhhh.' Said Lera looking around. 'I am not cheating on him! We are friends who want to get to know each other better.'

'But your going out with harry!' whispered Hermione 'does James know about that?'

'No. I will tell him today.' She promised but Lera knew that those words would not leave her mouth. She didn't like james! _So why won't you tell him about harry?_

_Because I don't have to._

_Still, you should._

_But I don't have to._

Lera sighed.

'Come on we have a few thousand essays to write for tomorrow. Do you want to go to the library?'

'yeah, ok,' replied Hermione.

They went up to their dormitory, grabbed their things and headed to the library to prepare their essays and other homework.

A/n pls review.

That was a bit of a short chapter but, oh well. I can't write anymore now. I have to go to school. ï

Oh and to Vhailder- hermione, being teachers pet was chosen by Dumbledore to meet lera because he felt her to be most suitable for her. Also because they were the same age etc.

Luv most of you

evenstar


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lera and Hermione were sitting in the library. Hermione was finishing a runes essay, wile Lera was explaining, in an essay, how light bulbs work for muggle studies.

Lera was just about on her last sentence, when she looked at her watch.

'Oh my god!' she exclaimed looking at her watch. It is already 2pm. I have to meet James.' (A/n James had owled her back saying that they would meet at 2:15)

And with that she grabbed her books and dashed out of the library with madam Pince yelling, 'oi, no running in the library.'

Hermione looked up, shook her head and looked back down at her work.

It was at that moment that Ginny decided to walk up. 'Hey Mione. What's up?'

'Not a lot Ginny. Lera just ran off to meet James.'

'I thought she was going out with Harry?'

'She is. She is just _meeting _him.'

'She is cheating on Harry!'

'Not really. They are just friends,' said Hermione as she checked a fact in her book.

The little red head said nothing. Secretly Ginny still liked Harry. It wasn't right what Lera was doing to him.

'Does Harry know that they are meeting?'

'No. And you can't tell him either,' said Hermione, looking squarely at Ginny.

'Fine. But I want you to know that I don't think it is right.'

Ginny turned around and stalked out of the library. She wouldn't _tell_ Harry. Telling would imply vocals. She would owl him.

Don't get me wrong, Ginny is a very nice person but she still had feelings for Harry. She wasn't out to ruin their relationship; she just didn't think it was fair how Lera was treating him.

The red head walked up to the owlery. Everything was planned.

Lera ran down to the green house. Bag under her arm and hair flying everywhere.

'Sorry I am late,' she panted.

'Its fine.' He said. 'What do you want to do?'

Hermione meanwhile was still in the library.

She finished her last piece of work and glanced at her watch. It was now 2:30.

'Well, it is that time again,' she said to herself. She picked up her books and walked out of the library.

Ron, on the other side of the castle did the same thing.

They met at the same place they always did.

'Hey Mione,' Ron said.

'Hey Ron,' she replied.

And they took each other's hands and walked to the same spot they always did.

Harry was sitting in his dormitory, sulking. It wasn't fair. Lera was his. James had no right to take her. And that letter. It wasn't from her aunt. He thought it was from James but he didn't know for sure. He sat there in a fit of jealousy. She was HIS.

A tapping interrupted his thoughts. An owl he didn't recognise was tapping at his window.

He walked over to the window and led it in. he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_Lera is meeting James. I thought you should know._

Harry was almost knocked over with the surge of jealousy that hit him. THIS WAS NOT FAIR. He would not stand around while a guy he didn't know or like seduced his girlfriend. He didn't even realise how unreasonable he was being.

Harry ran around furiously around the castle trying to find them. He burst out into the garden and saw Lera and James walking around the great lake, laughing.

He stormed down to them. He reached James and punched him square in the face. He jumped on him and punched him repeatedly.

He could hear Lera screaming and he felt her hands grab at him and he was pulled off him.

'Stop it. Stop it!' she screamed.

Harry launched himself back at James. Lera grabbed him and slapped him across the face.

Harry was taken a back. He stopped his attack.

'He is a bastard. He is stealing you,' he said frantically.

'It is my choice what I do!' she replied calmly.

'I am not stealing her,' said a voice from behind. James had recovered and was standing up.

Harry glared at him.

'You are min!' he yelled.

' I don not belong to you! I never have. How dare you claim ownership of me!' she yelled. 'You don't know what it is like for me. I want to have a life besides you. Everything I do has to be with you. I hate it. You are to possessive!'

Harry was stunned.

'Don't talk to me like that!' he said dangerously.

'I can talk to you anyway way I want! How dare you assume you can control me!'

He took out his wand at that point, but Lera was faster. 'Expelleramus.'

Harry went flying backwards. He lay there in a daze.

Lera felt sorry for him and lent over to help him up. 'Sorry,' she said.

' It doesn't matter. Lets go Lera. Leave this bastard alone.'

'No. It is over Harry.'

'NO. I won't accept it!' he yelled. He went to grab Lera.

'Fuck off you bastard. It is over.'

Harry sat there in a daze.

'OK,' he said quietly. 'I am sorry Lera. I don't know what came over me,'

'Just leave Harry. I'll see you later.'

Harry got up and walked slowly away.

Lera started shaking uncontrollably. James came up and held her for a few minutes.

'I am so sorry James,' she sobbed

'It is Ok,'

'I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.' She turned and ran up to the castle. Sobbing uncontrollably.

A/n. thank you to everyone who reviewed. You do not know how much it means to mewhips tears away from face.

Don't worry, more will happen between Ron and Hermione

Don't forget to review.

Luv

Evenstar


	8. cya

Sorry guys, but I have no more to write with this story. I have no inspiration and I am busy writing a story for 

It is called thief, murderer and pirate. Pls read it. It is better than this story.

I may finish writing later but for now I can't be bothered

So will Lera and Harry get back together? Or will james and Lera get married?

Well, you will just have to write it yourself!

cya


End file.
